


HELLA...SOMETHING!??

by lila_luscious1



Category: All Rise (TV 2019), Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Grey's Anatomy, SURERRA-fandom, Station 19 (TV), VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pregnancy, Three Little Words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins (All Rise), Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Vanessa Rojas/Kevin Atwater, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	HELLA...SOMETHING!??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Libbylou22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbylou22/gifts), [Caramelo98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelo98/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).



"Luke...I know that you have been disappointed in

me lately...I'm sorry...the _three words._..those words are

poison to me now, and when I say them, or hear them,

I don't feel the way that I should...I look at you, and I 

want _so badly_ to express how much I love and care for

you...nothing I say seems adequate. I want to be yours;

I AM YOURS...and I want to say it, and not feel the way

that he made feel. You have been so patient, and so very

understanding...and there is one thing I can express without

reservation: _I CAN'T LOSE YOU_...if that happens...que sera de mi...

what will become of me? I really don't know; _I don't want to know_!""

"Hey, Hey...I know that, Baby...I know because of your TOUCH;

it's in your eyes, the tone of your voice...YOUR BODY tells me.

Tell me in a different way: say 'you are my everything' or 'I don't

know where I'd be without you..."

Emily wipes away tears, then offers "I ache for you when you aren't

near'...'you are all I ever need and want'..."


End file.
